The New Avengers
by zero kurosaki 17
Summary: los jóvenes héroes no son tomados en serio por los mayores, es tiempo que ellos pongan a prueba su valía defendiendo la tierra de una gran amenaza, mientras los otros héroes no pueden. Esta historia esta protagonizada por:Superboy, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Spider-man, Nova, kamala kahn, y dos oc


**The new avengers**

 **No soy dueño de los personajes de dc y marvel, cualquier oc basado en otra franquicia tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gotham city, july 4,13:00 pm

La gente estaba en el parque pasando una tranquila tarde, algunos disfrutando con parrilladas, otros dando paseos, o haciendo ejercicio. Esa tranquilidad se rompió cuando grandes trozos de hielo comenzaron a aparecer y cubrió todo a su paso.

De pie ante todos estaba un hombre con piel azulada y con un traje tecnológico, acompañado de una gran pistola a su lado, este hombre era el Señor Frio.

se estaba preparando para disparar otra vez, pero un batarang desvió su arma. "Batman" dijo al girarse buscando a su agresor "Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías"

Rápidamente se dio vuelta hacia arriba y fue recibido por una patada en su casco que lo aturdió "Oh, el chico maravilla" dijo el hombre azulado con un tono de molestia y decepción.

Robin estaba ante el con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de molestia" apresúrate ¿quieres?, tengo algo de prisa"

"Chicos, siempre con prisa" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No hablo contigo" respondió Robin molesto.

se giró y ante él se extendió la figura de un murciélago oscuro.

La figura rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza rompiendo su casco y noqueándolo al mismo tiempo. La figura era la de una chica de cabello negro corto con un traje negro y una larga capa, esta chica era Batgirl.

"No sé por qué Batman quiere que trabaje más seguido contigo"

La chica se mantuvo callada mirándolo, hasta que ante ellos aterrizo Batman.

"Robin, Batgirl, buen trabajo" les dijo Batman" ¿están listos?"

"Estoy listo desde que nací" dijo Damián con arrogancia.

Batgirl solo asintió.

Metropolis, july 4, 13:00 pm

La autopista había sido detenida por una gran acumulación de hielo en forma de espinas, los vehículos al tratar de esquivarlo chocaban entre ellos. El causante de esto era el villano conocido como escarcha.

Sus destrozos fueron detenidos por un chico de cabello negro que usaba una capa roja y un escudo en su pecho con la letra s, el chico era el joven héroe conocido como Superboy.

"¡¿Superboy?!" grito sorprendido el villano" ¿Qué paso Superman tenia tanto miedo que no pudo venir el a detenerme? "pregunto en tono de burla escarcha. Superboy suspiro "sabes hoy va a ser un gran día, así que seré amable contigo" dijo Superboy con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Niño insolente!" grito escarcha lanzando una ráfaga de hielo, Superboy soplo la ráfaga de hielo, devolviéndosela a escarcha dejándolo completamente congelado.

"vaya, eso fue…" Superboy no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por alguien más "¿decepcionante?" dijo un hombre detrás de él.

"si, bueno estamos listos vámonos papá" Dijo Superboy con una sonrisa volteándose a ver a su padre Superman.

"¿Estas emocionado no?" dijo Superman con diversión" ¿emocionado? ¡Estoy más que emocionado!" respondió Superboy con estrellas en sus ojos "es mi primer paso a las grandes ligas".

Central city, july 4,13:45 pm

Cerca de un banco se encontraba un hombre disparando hielo con una extraña pistola, este hombre era el capitán frio, y dispara contra el héroe Flash y su compañero Kid Flash.

"¿Robando? ¿Enserio frio? ¿No es un poco cliché?" dijo Flash con una sonrisa" ¿Dónde están el resto de los Rogue?"

"Vamos no tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo Kid Flash corriendo hacia el capitán frio, el cual le disparo uno de sus rayos congelantes, el joven velocista esquivo el rayo fácilmente y le quito el arma al villano

El capitán frio gruño ante esto, pero fue dejado inconsciente de inmediato por un golpe de Flash.

"Oh por favor ¿Te vas a poner a conversar con los policías, la gente y los villanos? "Dijo Kid Flash "no, ni hablar hoy es el día, no podemos perder el tiempo"

Washington D.C, July 4, 14:00 pm

La gente entraba emocionada al salón de la justicia, el cuartel general de la liga de la justicia, frente del salón estaba Robin, Batgirl y Superboy acompañados de sus mentores Batman y Superman.

"Hoy es el día" dijo Batman sonriéndoles a Robin y Batgirl "para que se unan a la liga de la justicia "agrego Superman colocando su mano en el hombro de Superboy.

"Oh no" dijo Kid Flash al llegar con Flash" sabía que seriamos los últimos en llegar "dijo cruzando los brazos con un gesto de molestia en su cara.

...

Los héroes caminaban hacia la entrada del salón mientras la gente los veía emocionada y les tomaba fotos.

"¿listo para ver el salón por dentro?" pregunto Flash "yo nací listo" respondió Kid Flash.

"estoy algo intranquilo, es mi primera vez en el salón" dijo Superboy nervioso "grrr, novatos ¿Por qué nadie puede estar tranquilos?" refunfuño Robin.

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fueron las gigantescas estatuas de los miembros fundadores de la liga, al seguir caminando se acercaron a una puerta metálica que se deslizo revelando a Martian Manhunter y Red Tornado.

"Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Superboy, bienvenidos" después de darles la bienvenida Martian Manhunter se dio la vuelta para que lo siguieran" ahora tienen acceso ilimitado a las instalaciones, eso incluye la biblioteca".

"siéntanse como en casa" les indico flash, con lo cual los jóvenes héroes se sentaron en los sofás de la biblioteca. Exceptuando Robin quien permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"un informe rápido para saber porque tres villanos de hielo atacan el mismo día" comenzó a decir Batman a sus compañeros "no tardaremos" se dio la vuelta y una maquina los escaneo y se abrió la puerta.

"¿eso es todo?" pregunto Robin ganando la atención de los héroes "nos prometieron una visita completa, no pases tras los vestidores".

"es un primer paso, se les ha concedido un acceso que pocos han conseguido" le respondió Superman sonriéndole.

"oh ¿de veras?" el tono de Robin estaba lleno de molestia mientras apuntaba a una ventana por donde la gente les tomaba fotos "¿a quién le importa de qué lado del cristal estamos?".

"Robin cálmate" le ordeno Batman "¿calmarme? Nos tratan como niños, peor como asistentes, merecemos algo mejor" los chicos miraron a Robin con cara de como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"¿bromean cierto?" están jugando su juego ¿Por qué? Se supone que hoy es el día en el cual daríamos el primer paso para estar en la liga" Robin estaba molestándose aún más "pero ¿no que lo primero era una excursión por el cuartel?" pregunto Kid Flash confundido.

"el salón no es el verdadero cuartel general" declaro Robin dejando a los chicos con dudas, mientras Batman estrecho sus ojos "apuesto a que nunca te dijeron que el salón es solo una fachada para turistas y una parada para abordar los transportadores para ir al verdadero cuartel, un satélite en órbita llamado Atalaya".

"suficiente ¿Cómo sabes esa información?" le interrogo Batman obviamente molesto "el criptado de la Baticomputadora era muy fácil, ¿se te olvida que a los 4 años hackee a la N.A.S.A?" le respondió Robin.

"no hagas más difícil esto hijo, mejor retírate" dijo Superman con un tono serio "¿o qué? ¿Me mandaras a mi habitación?" le pregunto Robin "creí que era su compañero, pero ya no más".

Los chicos observaron atónitos la decisión de Robin "supongo que tenían razón sobre ustedes tres, no están listos" dijo antes de retirarse.

La tención formada fue rota por el sonido de la alarma proveniente de la computadora.

"wonder woman a la liga, ha surgido una situación en S.T.A.R labs, han robado varias piezas tecnológicas" dijo la heroína desde la pantalla de la computadora.

"Green Lantern a la liga, alerta de la liga de la justicia, la flota de Mongul se acerca a la tierra, requiero de la ayuda total de la liga" dijo el héroe interrumpiendo en la pantalla.

"¿wonder woman?" se dirigió Batman a la pantalla "nos podemos encargar después" le respondió wonder woman.

"bien llamare a los vengadores para apoyo extra" dijo Superman.

"miembros de la liga alístense para dirigirse al espacio" dicto Batman a través del comunicador, pero antes de irse se giró para ver a los chicos "no se muevan"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?" pregunto Superboy confundido "esta es una misión de la liga, no están entrenados" le respondió Superman.

"¿desde cuándo?" interrogo Kid Flash "no están entrenados para trabajar como parte de este equipo, ya habrá otras misiones, cuando estén listos" dijo Flash.

"por ahora, quédense aquí" ordeno Batman antes de darse la vuelta e irse con los otros héroes.

"tsk ¿Cuándo estaremos listos? ¡¿Cómo se supone que estemos listos si nos tratan como a niños?!" grito Kid Flash enojado.

"pensé que mi padre confiaba en mi "dijo Superboy con tristeza mirando al suelo "¿confiaban? Ellos no confían en nosotros ni con lo básico, ellos tienen una sede secreta en el espacio" le dijo Kid Flash.

"¿Qué más nos ocultan? ¿Tienes alguna idea Batgirl?" pregunto Superboy, Batgirl solo negó con la cabeza.

"porque no nos fuimos con Robin?" pregunto Kid Flash cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo junto con Superboy, la única que no mostraba emociones era Batgirl.

"ya sé, vayamos a resolver la situación en S.T.A.R labs" dijo Superboy con lo cual los otros dos lo miraron "miren, ya que los grandes héroes van a estar en el espacio, es nuestro deber resolver este caso".

"ja resolver el caso por ellos, que bella es la justicia poética, estoy dentro" dijo Kid Flash sonriendo "¿y tú Batgirl?".

Batgirl solo miro a ambos chicos y suspiro asintiendo, Superboy y Kid Flash celebraron chocando los cinco.

"primero lo primero tendremos que ver qué fue lo que robaron" dijo Kid Flash.

Metropolis, july 4, 15:30 pm

"sigo sin creer que no puedas volar" le dijo Kid Flash a Superboy "no he desarrollado esa habilidad aun" le respondió.

Los tres estaban frente de las instalaciones de S.T.A.R labs, los chicos se metieron por una ventana de los pisos superiores y observaron que partes de las paredes estaban rotas y otras derretidas, Batgirl se acercó a una computadora y saco una mini computadora portátil de su bolsillo, la cual conecto a la computadora y rompió los códigos, una vez hecho eso tomo todas las grabaciones de seguridad.

Batgirl desplego una pantalla holográfica de su computadora y le mostro las grabaciones a los chicos.

"este es nuestro sujeto" dijo Kid Flash indicando a un chico pelirrojo robando piezas de lo que parecía un androide "no tenemos idea de cómo lo hizo, pero está enfocado en el androide….".

Los chicos vieron el video de como el sujeto le hacía algo al androide y luego la cámara se moría.

"¿así que no tenemos nada excepto la cara de ese niño? Hay como seis billones de niños en el mundo" le dijo Superboy frustrado.

"Por lo menos tenemos una cara y….175 horas más de grabaciones por ver" le dijo Kid Flash.

Batgirl comenzó a hurgar en los videos y tosió para llamar la atención de los chicos "mira esta en cuatro partes diferentes del edificio….¿todas al mismo tiempo?" dijo confundido Kid Flash.

"clones supongo….bien ahora tendremos que averiguar la identidad del chico" dijo Superboy. Batgirl rápidamente escribió en su computadora y encontró algo.

"así que el chico se llama Reggie" sonrió Kid Flash "de acuerdo al artículo este chico y su familia completa fueron implementados con el virus Amazo el año pasado"

"mi padre me dijo que todos perdieron sus poderes cuando fueron curados" dijo Superboy.

"pues aparentemente no todos fueron curados, además este artículo dice que desaparecieron….bueno vamos partiendo, no me gusta perder el tiempo" dijo Kid Flash.

….

Batgirl iba en su moto por la carretera mientras Kid flash corría por un lado y por el otro venia Superboy dando grandes saltos.

Los chicos se desviaron de la carretera entrando a un bosque por el cual al salir se detuvieron a las afuera de un refugio.

"bien las paredes se ven como si fuera de aluminio con acero reforzado en las esquinas del techo. Fuertes y difíciles…supongo que tendré que entrar haciendo vibrar mis moléculas y…." Kid Flash se detuvo cuando Superboy entro por una puerta abierta.

Batgirl le siguió dentro, al percatarse que estaba oscuro prendió una linterna.

Los tres se acercaron a una habitación iluminada, al entrar vieron que era una sala de star normal exceptuando por los reflectores en el techo.

Superboy recogió un periódico y se percató de algo "oigan, escuchen este artículo….dice que la familia desapareció después de una batalla entre ellos en las calles de providencia….tuvieron una historia de que discutían incluso antes de lo de Amazo".

Kid Flash se acercó a otra puerta y encontró varios cuerpos de personas asesinadas "oh dios, están muertos viejo, tal vez si debimos dejárselo a la liga".

Batgirl vio los cuerpos y no se inmuto mientras que Superboy se contuvo las ganas de vomitar, Batgirl reviso la escena, les indico a los chicos que había cinco sillas, pero había cuatro cuerpos.

"cinco sillas y cuatro cadáveres…. ¿alguien está perdido?" le pregunto Superboy, pero sus dudas fueron dejadas de lado al ver dos figuras acercarse.

Los tres quedaron paralizados al ver las figuras, eran Superman y Batman.

"¿papá? Creí que estabas en el espacio con-"Superboy no pudo terminar ya que Superman lo golpeo en el estómago y luego lanzo sus rayos ópticos a Kid Flash quien los esquivo.

Batgirl por su lado esquivaba los batarangs de Batman y se acercó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Superboy se levanta y empuja a Batman, el cual atravesó la pared.

"están atacando como si quisieran matarnos, lo que significa…" dijo Superboy "que son androides, obvio" termino por el Kid Flash golpeando al Superman falso en la cara.

Superboy aspiro y soplo haciendo volar a los androides atravesando las paredes hasta salir del refugio.

Batgirl lanzo una bomba de humo con lo cual Superboy y Kid Flash atacaron a las maquinas, con Superboy rompiéndole el cuello al androide Superman, y Kid Flash atravesando al androide Batman.

Ambos androides tomaron a los chicos y se prepararon para matarlos, pero Batgirl enterró batarangs explosivos en la frente de cada máquina, estallando.

"wow, ellos estaban listos para matarnos, gracias bat" dijo Kid Flash, pero su gratitud se transformó en incredulidad al ver que las maquinas se acercaban a ellos, aun si les faltaba la cabeza.

Los tres se prepararon para seguir peleando hasta que una voz grito desde el bosque "¡SUFICIENTE!" una chica de cabello anaranjado rojizo y ojos azules se acercaba a ellos "yo dije suficiente" ambos androides se desactivaron tras eso y cayeron al suelo.

"am….hola, gracias por la ayuda, llámame Superboy" dijo Superboy acercándose y sonriéndole "¿estas con esas cosas robóticas?"

La chica lo miro e ignoro su pregunta diciendo "habrá más, necesitamos salir de aquí"

…..

"eh ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a los robots? ¿Controlas esas cosas?" pregunto Kid Flash corriendo con la chica en sus hombros con Superboy y Batgirl siguiéndolos.

"puedo controlar maquinas" respondió la chica "genial, pero ¿cómo?" pregunto Superboy

"fue un regalo del virus Amazo" le respondió "el año pasado se desato una versión sintética de la programación como un virus humano" dijo Kid Flash.

´"Se la historia…miles fueron expuestos por un corto periodo de tiempo, una vacuna salvo a la mayoría de ellos, el 97% perdieron sus poderes" complemento Superboy.

"así que eso deja el 3%" dijo la chica tristemente "me llamo Sara, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano Archie….todos conservamos nuestros poderes y ayudamos a nuestro pueblo….éramos una familia de héroes y nos amábamos los unos a los otros….la mayoría" agrego al final haciendo que todos la miraran con duda.

"mi otro hermano….Reggie, él nunca fue amable…por lo menos conmigo" comenzó a explicar Sara "su poder multiplico su fuerza y fragmento su mente. Así que ahora él era un aprovechado con músculos para reforzar su fastidiosa actitud" Sara se detuvo un momento comenzando a sollozar.

"nos mantuvo encerrados en el refugio por semanas. Resulto que él no quería ser parte de una familia de héroes después de todo. Él quería algo más….mortífero….Reggie alardeaba sobre robar la armadura de S.T.A.R labs la semana pasada….el virus Amazo se combinó con esa máquina…él ha estado fragmentándose a sí mismo en estas súper potenciadas criaturas Amazo" explico Sara.

"y cada duplicado es capaz de imitar cualquier súper poder al que haya sido expuesto ¿no?" preguntó Superboy.

"si, bastante….no pienso que el siga siendo mi hermano" dijo Sara.

Al mismo tiempo los androides desactivados, se levantaron, comenzando a desarmarse y rearmarse, convirtiéndose en copias de Kid Flash, Superboy y Batgirl, mientras un metal liquido se arrastraba por el suelo tomando las formas de las copias, formando así un ejército.

…..

"muy bien hay que contactar con la liga, ahora" dijo Superboy "este chico Amazo es más fuerte que nosotros al parecer".

"estas loco, este es nuestro caso" le dijo Kid Flash deteniéndose "primero sugieres que resolvamos esto, y cuando se descontrola un poco ¿te dan ganas de ir corriendo con tu papá?".

"¿Un poco? ¡Esto está fuera de nuestras manos!, ellos deben encargarse de esto" le dijo Superboy exaltado.

"Tal vez Robin tenía razón sobre uno de nosotros, eres un asistente" le dijo Kid Flash enojado.

Ambos chicos discutían sobre qué acción tomar mientras Sara estaba poniendo sus manos en su cabeza "estamos….muy cerca….lo ciento retomando el control".

Batgirl tomo a ambos chicos que discutían y se lanzó al suelo con ellos, Superboy y Kid Flash iban a cuestionarla, pero son interrumpidos por la explosión de la moto.

"¿Sara? ¿Qué te está pasando?" pregunto Superboy al ver a Sara delante de lo que quedaba de la moto de Batgirl.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto Kid flash "la niña tomo el control de alguna manera…con sus poderes…intento decir un mensaje" dijo una voz robótica proveniente de Sara "pero estoy devuelta".

Superboy se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros "es mi…hermano, el hizo esto a mi cuerpo… ¡se lo hizo a todos!" dijo Sara recuperando el control "así él podría matarnos una y otr-¡ESTO TERMINO SARA!" fue interrumpida por la voz robótica nuevamente.

"hora de ir a casa" dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse y derretirse.

"algo le está pasando a su cuerpo…ella está viva pero… ¡realmente necesitamos sacarla de aquí ahora!" dijo Superboy preocupado.

"muy bien chicos, suponiendo que no has aprendido a volar en los últimos minutos, voy a tener que llevarla yo" dijo Kid Flash.

De repente sus salidas son bloqueadas por copias mecánicas de ellos "gracias al virus Amazo, soy ustedes" dijo el androide Superboy "hay sobre dos docenas de nosotros aquí. Cada uno con sus poderes y habilidades" dijo un Kid Flash androide.

"regrésenme a mi hermana y les prometo que morirán rápidamente sin dolor" dijo el androide Batgirl.

"¿Cuánto tardas en buscar ayuda para ella y volver" pregunto Superboy "¿Cuánto puedes durar contra ellos?" le devolvió la pregunta Kid Flash.

"¡ALTO!" grito Sara extendiendo sus manos y haciendo que los androides comenzaran a convulsionar "¡vayan y encuentren a Reggie antes de que mate a la yo real! ¡Puedo conseguirles algo de tiempo!" les grito Sara, mientras Kid Flash se lleva a Batgirl en su espalda y Superboy le siguió dando saltos.

"¿Así que conocimos a una chica que realmente era un robot súper potenciado, pero que era una chica de verdad en el interior?" pregunto Superboy retrospectivamente.

Batgirl se baja de Kid Flash, saltando a la rama de un árbol, colgándose de la rama, saca dos batarang con los que decapita a dos robots Kid Flash que corrían tras ellos.

"bien si ella lo hace…" dijo Kid Flash frenando "yo también lo haré" corrió este a pelear, desarmando en el camino a varios androides.

Batgirl golpeaba a los androides y les lanzaba batarangs explosivos, mientras Superboy partió varios con sus manos, y Kid Flash destrozo a varios a altas velocidades.

Los androides se recuperaban y se volvían más fuertes a cada segundo, poco a poco comenzaron a derrotarlos, empezando por Kid Flash que se le abalanzaron varios androides copias de él, después le siguió Batgirl y Superboy del mismo modo al final.

…..

"si me permites preguntar… ¿tienes poderes?" dijo Kid Flash encadenado boca arriba a un pilar junto con Superboy y Batgirl "me refiero a que te capturaron fácilmente, lo entiendo con Batgirl, pero tu…".

"me lo dice el que fue atrapado primero" le dijo Superboy molesto, mientras Batgirl trataba de hurgar en su bolsillo.

"mucha furia, decepción y frustración…solo puedo discernir que ustedes están relacionados" dijo una voz.

"la familia apesta verdad ¿o no?" dijo un chico con una armadura negra, Superboy pensó que la armadura era una mezcla entre Iron-man y un xenomorpho de la película Alien.

"¡no estamos relacionados niño!" grito Kid Flash "es Kid Amazo para ti" le dijo autoritariamente el chico en armadura.

"ustedes se ven como si la liga hubiera tenido trillizos, odio tener hermanos. Versiones inferiores de mí, por suerte mis propios poderes me permiten duplicarme cuanto quiera" de su mano comenzó a escurrir un líquido que al caer al suelo se convirtió en más androides con la forma de los jóvenes capturados.

"simplemente se puso mejor" Kid Amazo les sonrió "después de que esta armadura Amazo absorbió mi estructura celular, puede hacer todos los 'mini-yos' que quise".

"cada uno con el poder de duplicar cualquier súper poder que se les atraviese. Supongo que debería agradecerles, por hacer más fuertes a mis androides duplicantes. Bueno debería agradecerle a dos de ustedes…" Kid Amazo se acercó a Batgirl "….esta es solamente carne y sangre común….puede doblarse un montón" Batgirl le escupió en el vidrio de su casco.

Kid Amazo golpeo a Batgirl en la cara haciéndola sangrar por la boca "¡Batgirl!" gritaron los chicos preocupados "el virus me dio este poder para hacer duplicados de mí mismo. La armadura mejoro mis habilidades así que no solamente estaba haciendo dobles de mí, sino de toda mi familia, tenía una nueva familia, mejor" extendió sus brazos y las puertas se abrieron.

"muy distinta de aquellos idiotas con los que viví la primera década de mi vida" entraron dos androides arrastrando a los miembros de su familia que estaban inconscientes" ellos desperdiciaron sus increíbles poderes Amazo en todos menos en ellos, pero los mantuve cerca, sedados y sin poderes. Los hice ver como mataba a sus propios doppelgangers día a día" su sonrisa se convirtió en su rostro serio "pero mamá, papá y la familia empiezan a ponerme de los nervios. Quizás finalmente es hora de hacer el sueño realidad".

Superboy vio a Sara despertándose y grito su nombre "ustedes la han conocido….bueno, me refiero a que conocieron a su versión que yo cree" Kid Amazo se acercaba a Sara "el virus Amazo de Sara estaba controlando la maquinaria, es así es como escapo y huyo hasta encontrarlos a ustedes".

Kid Amazo se encogió frente Sara para observarla "ella siempre es la más joven, así que ella siempre la pasaba peor siguiendo las reglas de casa ¿no es así hermana?" Sara le escupió en su casco.

"veo que estaba de moda hacer eso" dijo limpiando su casco "iba a ser paciente atacar a la liga de la justicia cuando estuviera desordenados, pero ustedes han forzado mi mano. Mi ejercito de Amazo está listo para sorprender a la liga cuando ellos se detengan a recoger a sus niños" Kid Amazo sonrió extendiendo garras de sus manos blindadas "su variedad de poderes serán absorbidos en nosotros, combinados en un esparcimiento brutal con mis propios poderes para crear un ejército….¡y la familia Amazo será imparable!" grito al final sonriendo.

"muy bien suficiente vamos…." Superboy estaba tratando de romper las cadenas, pero Kid Flash lo detuvo "Aggh…detente, cuando jalas de estas cadenas ¡ellas nos lastiman!".

Todos se detienen cuando se escuchó un motor rugir y unas ruedas rechinar, Kid Amazo estaba por preguntar qué era eso, pero es detenido por el batmobile atravesando la pared y aplastando a los androides, Batgirl sonrió ante esto, el vehículo disparo al pilar al que estaban encadenados, rompiéndolo y liberándolos.

"¿Cómo es que…." Estaba preguntando Superboy pero Batgirl le mostro un control remoto en su mano "¡oh yeah! Es hora del segundo round" dijo emocionado Kid Flash destruyendo varios androides.

Batgirl salto al vehículo y se montó dentro, comenzando a apretar botones, haciendo que los cañones dispararan a los androides "Sara y su familia ¡necesitamos sacarlos!" grito Superboy, mientras que el vehículo abría su comportamiento trasero, Kid Flash lo tomo como una señal y comenzó a meter a la familia dentro.

Kid Amazo se abalanzo a Kid Flash, pero Superboy lo intercepto agarrando su brazo y lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

El batmobile salía de las instalaciones con Kid Flash llevando a Sara en sus hombros y Superboy lanzando rayos de sus ojos destruyendo a varios androides que lo seguían.

"¡Amazos! ¡Deténganlos!" ordeno Kid Amazo "¡vayan y consigan a mi familia de vuelta!".

…

Los chicos corrían por el bosque "bien Sara….solamente tú puedes detener a tu hermano" le dijo Kid Flash "lo sé, no puedo permitir que lastime a alguien más" les dijo Sara decidida.

"chicos pienso que no hay moros en la…." Superboy no pudo terminar ya que apareció un androide Kid Flash ante él, no perdiendo más tiempo lo soplo para alejar al androide.

"muy bien, supi, Sara y yo con Kid Amazo, Batgirl mantén segura a la familia" ordeno Kid Flash con lo cual Batgirl se alejó en el batmobile.

…..

Kid Amazo creaba cada vez más androides, pero es detenido por un golpe en la cara de parte de Superboy, lo que provoco que el casco se rompiera.

"¿ustedes segundones realmente quieren jugar eh?" se limpió la sangre de su nariz, mientras veía delante del a Kid Flash y Superboy el cual parecía esconder algo con su capa "¡¿ustedes realmente quieren ver lo que Amazo desbloqueo en mí?!" les grito a sus atacantes.

"¿harás otro ejército para encargarte de nosotros?" le pregunto Superboy "chico, realmente necesitas crecer un poco" le dijo Kid Flash burlonamente.

"¡muy bien, mi nueva familia únanse a mí! ¡Déjenme mostrarles como nos vemos cuando somos uno!" grito Kid Amazo mientras sus androides se volvían líquido y se arrastraban hacia él.

"solamente tengo una pequeña porción de los poderes que vienen a mí, pero será más que suficiente para ustedes perdedores ¡pronto estarán muertos! ¡La liga, los vengadores, todos estarán muertos!" grito mientras el líquido lo envolvía, pero de repente comenzó a gritar de dolor "¡arrgh!-¿q-que p-pasa?"

"¿sientes ese dolor rasgando tu carne Reggie?" pregunto Superboy haciéndose a un lado "eso es la familia" detrás de Superboy estaba Sara con las manos extendidas.

"Nh-nh….no puedo controlar el metal por mucho…." Dijo Sara con dificultad separando a Reggie de su armadura "está separado lo hiciste" grito Kid Flash con alegría.

La armadura al separarse de Reggie corrió en cuatro patas hacia Superboy "oye-¡¿Por qué viene tras de mí?! ¡¿Aún sigue controlándolo?!" le pregunto preocupado.

Un batarangs se encajó en la armadura y este estallaría destruyéndola, ambos chicos se giran para ver a Batgirl detrás de ellos, quien se acercó a Sara.

"Reggie nunca fue un buen hermano, pero nunca fue esto" dijo Sara arrodillándose ante el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente.

"la constante fragmentación de su mente ha sido demasiado. Combinado con los poderes que robo, su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo" le dijo Kid Flash.

"tu hermano está vivo, lo salvaremos de sí mismo, lo prometo" le dijo Superboy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sara.

"oye, eres bastante poderosa, tal vez deberíamos juntarnos para hacer nuestro propio equipo" dijo Kid Flash levantándola.

"¿un equipo? No lo sé, necesitamos más miembros para eso" le dijo Superboy "no hay problema Batgirl de seguro nos ayudara a encontrar más gente" le respondió Kid Flash.

Batgirl solo los miro, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la salida, mientras Kid Flash la seguía tratando de convencerla con lo que Superboy y Sara se rieron.

…..

Los cuatro estaban en el batmobile en camino a dejar a Reggie con las autoridades y dejar a Sara y a su familia en el hospital para atención médica.

"¿Qué pasara conmigo y mi familia?" pregunto Sara "te conseguiremos ayuda médica a ti y a tu familia, si eso no funciona le pediremos ayuda a la liga" le respondió Superboy "espero que sea la primera, si les pedimos ayuda tendríamos que contarles todo" le dijo Kid Flash.

"oh bueno ¿crees que se enojarían?" pregunto preocupado Superboy mientras Batgirl suspiraba y Sara solo reía por los rostros preocupados de Superboy y Kid Flash.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **El Robin que aparece es Damian Wayne.**

 **Batgirl es cassandra Cain y está basada en sus primeras apariciones por eso no se comunica con palabras.**

 **Superboy es Jonathan Samuel Kent.**

 **Kid Flash es Wally West.**

 **Este primer capítulo está basado en el primer episodio de Young justice y los 4 primeros números de Super Sons en Rebirth.**

 **En el próximo episodio tal vez aparezca Nova o Spider-man, tal vez, estoy pensando en usar a Kamala Kahn en un capitulo en compañía de un oc, y tranquilos el oc no será un Gary stu que enamorara a todas, así que de eso no se preocupen.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus revisiones por favor.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


End file.
